The Gamma World
At the end of the 24th century, the social issues of the previous decades exploded into global conflicts in which every part and member of society was involved. Civilization was destroyed in the sweep of these Social Wars as the lasers, bio-genetic agents, and nuclear warheads took their toll. Those who survived soon found them selves witnessing a bio-genetic revolution as animals like none other soon repopulated the Earth. 150 years after the wars, lizards with telepathy and unnatural savage creatures became common sight. The age of Anarchy passed, civilization was reborn. Now, 770 years since that time, the world is a different place where those from before the wars are called the ancients. Gamma World is a Science Fantasy RP; combining elements of Fantasy, with a Post Apocalyptic setting full of Androids, mutants, and the ruins of the old world. Origin The Titan's Gamma World was inspired by the Gamma World, 2nd Edition by TSR Entertainment. Baron Joshua had started a region based around the world of the game, only for the region to decline, at which point, he introduced the group to the setting. As this is based on that setting, a lot may develop as the RP progresses, and players give the setting a bit more flavor, and influence it with their own ideas. RPs in the Series The Early Years Hearthwood Shades of Pestilence (Dropped) Legion of Gold (Concept may be recycled) CEEP us Safe The Earth Inherited Gamma World History see Gamma World Timeline The Shadow Years The history prior to the Social Wars are a grey area of history. It's known that between the years 2150 and 2193 a cold war existed. During this time the rapid advancement of beam, and robotic weaponry was constantly shifting the balance of power. During this time shelters around the globe where built to insure the safety of high level military, and political officials. These shelters were officially closed by the onset of the 23rd Century. The world is said to have entered an era of prosperity, decadence, and civil unrest. Technology once used in war was finding way to the civilian market. Military Surplus was converted for private security, Clones, previously used as expendable infantry, became a matter of concern as the issue arose on their liberties, and free will. Factories for war machines became centers for the construction of civilian grade servants, and thus decreases the need for employees, and increased the output of the lumbering industry in the wake of outcry for higher environmental regulation. The Cold War had brought about the use of mutagen both for the creation of super soldiers, and as a weapon against foreign powers. Genetic purity became a matter of debate, as opinion on what to do with the tainted arose. Another matter, was the returning troops, with robots dominating industry, many were with out work, and fighting for some, especially the clones, and supers soldiers, was all they knew. A good portion joined law enforcement. By the late 23rd century advocates of these issues, and others, grew violent. The citizens didn't react well to having machines, super humans, and monster hounds thrown at them. The Social Wars At the beginning of the 24th century (2301), the social issues of the previous decades exploded into global conflicts in which every part, and member of society was involved. Shelters built during the Cold War of the 22nd century were reopened for the safety of Stage V citizens. Civilization was destroyed in the sweep of these Social Wars as the lasers, bio-genetic agents, and nuclear warheads took their toll. Age of Rebirth/The Secret Wars The Age of Rebirth begins in the year 2450. Those who survived the Social Wars soon found themselves witnessing a bio-genetic revolution as animals like none other soon repopulated the Earth. The year is currently 2820. Character Types Players may play one of the following types of characters. RP hosts are free to restrict this selection to fit the RP, for example, if doing a Purist RP, it wouldn't be good to have a Humanoid in the group. Altered Plant Android Humanoid Mutant Animal Pure Strain Human Generational Characters We have a system for creating characters who are descended from two other characters so as to minimize dispute. A few rules; *Any mutation the parents share in common is inherited by the offspring, weither or not it is a desired trait. *Any mutation the parents don't share in common has a 50% chance of being inherited as is, or with slight variation. *If a character inherits even one mutation, they are considered humanoid (unless the parents are mutant animals, in which case the new character will be mutant animal). *Humanoid or Mutant Animal offspring may develop a unique mutation, not held by either parent. *With the consent of both players, two Pure Strain Human characters may have a Humanoid child, but said child may only start with one mutation. *Only mutant animals of similar ancestry (ancestors where part of the same biological family) may have children. Languages It is assumed that most, if not all, characters speak the same languages, use telepathy, or can otherwise communicate with each other. Trade Language (Pidgin-English + Sign Language) is the most common form of inter-species communication, though it is a simple tongue, and primarily good for simple demands, or requests. Most Major Factions will also have their own language, for example, the Bonapartist speak an odd dialect that is French-German in origin. Each race will also have a species specific language used among themselves. Tribal Unions, Kingdoms, etc may also have a language they use in common communication. It usually takes 12 weeks of exposure to one of these languages for a character to learn the language. The average character can only know three languages at a time, with some, especially androids, and Pure Strain Humans, knowing up to 10. A Lexicon is a multi-lingual dictionary containing information on two to four common languages. Characters who possess a Lexicon, and know at least one of the languages included in the Lexicon, may use such to communicate without actually learning the language. Radiation Radiation is a common hazard, during the Shadow Years a simple way of measuring radiation was devised. Radiation meters released to the civilian population use an easy to understand system of intensity levels going from Level One to Level 18. The effects of these levels are here listed for reference. Harmless means no effect is felt by anyone, hazardous means radiation burns, radiation sickness, and/or internal damage, while Gene Altering means that Humanoid, and mutant Animals gain a Mutation. Lethal means exposure is death. * All Gene Alt. Results should be considered Hazardous to Pure Strain Humans. Mutant Animals, and Humanoids however should gain a mutation, that may take a few weeks, or months to manifest. Any hazardous exposure from intensity one to four will be mild in nature, usually passing with time. As if a mild sickness had struck the characters. Intensity 0 is harmless. Poison Reserved Category:RP Universe Setting Category:Post Apocalyptic RPs Category:Gamma World